


Got My Addictions

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dark, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Fear of Discovery, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Rape Fantasy, Top Loki (Marvel), not super dark but if it were 2012 I would be tagging this warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: “Loki, please—” Thor didn’t finish, because please what? Stop this wickedness? What could he say that was not futile? That Loki would not take as vicious encouragement. Sometimes, he felt his brother only visited his bed to torment him further, but Thor welcomed that still.





	Got My Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this fic's not really "dark," so much as "mean to the other Avengers in its implications, which may or may not be true," which happened totally organically/unintentionally, and I feel kinda bad about it. I never write anything dark, I'm taking baby steps, I guess
> 
> Anyway this fic is really haunted by the ghost of 2012

There were dark thunderclouds gathering outside the window, full to bursting. Thor moaned, low and resonant, when Loki’s cock pressed inside him. A thunderclap rang out in echo, so much discordant noise a noble assault – though with an ignoble genesis – on the stubborn windowpanes.

“Unusual weather we’re having lately,” Loki said, low and slick like the slide of their bodies. His grin was delighted. “You never did have any control over yourself when it came to me, did you, brother?”

Loki brushed a thumb over Thor’s lips and then settled his hand on Thor’s throat – not constricting, not yet, anyways – and continued. “How long do you think it will be before your mortals begin to notice something is amiss? Even insects have brains.”

Thor didn’t know and didn’t answer. He wanted this to continue, consequence free: he wanted to prolong it indefinitely, wanted to keep his windows unwarded and his bed open and his body unguarded, so that his brother might keep slipping inside them in turn.

If they were discovered, that would be quite impossible, he was sure – the Avengers would react with disgust, most definitely, if not for one reason, for the other; they’d issue him an ultimatum, demand he stop, at the very least. Possibly boot him from the team, and then he’d need to return to Asgard, where the whole kingdom was on high alert and surely even his brother’s cleverest sorcery could not penetrate.

To be caught would be the end. Did Loki want that? Did Loki want to deprive him so cruelly of the meager scraps he was giving Thor for his subsistence? Reject this thing Thor gave him emphatically, one last, Pyrrhic victory now that he had already made it clear Thor’s unswerving forgiveness was not welcome?

He certainly wanted to let Thor know it was an option. One Loki was entertaining, for boredom or sadism or no reason at all, the same capriciousness that made him steal inside Thor’s chambers to kiss and bandage the wounds he himself had inflicted not three hours ago.

Loki wasn’t going to be satisfied without getting a rise out of Thor, and he bent his head to bite Thor’s lip, his hand still a firm threat.

“The slightest suspicion on any of their parts and the game is quite up,” Loki said, and Thor knew, and his cock stayed nevertheless engrossed, and he kissed Loki and screwed his eyes shut, and kept them shut when Loki drew back.

“I could lift my shielding magics and set off the security alarms Stark has oh-so-cleverly woven into his walls,” his brother went on to say, almost conversationally, pretending he wasn’t running himself ragged every time he thrust into Thor.

Thor’s eyes peeled open.

“Loki, please—” Thor didn’t finish, because please what? Stop this wickedness? What could he say that was not futile? That Loki would not take as vicious encouragement. Sometimes, he felt his brother only visited his bed to torment him further, but Thor welcomed that still.

Thor felt Loki’s cock pulse inside him.

 “They know well my signature. The whole tower would light up in alert before you had the chance to push me off. Your comrades would rush in for battle and see you speared on your _brother’s_ cock. Your wicked—” a kiss, sweet and rotten “—villainous—” another “—brother. What might they think of you then?”

Loki sounded like the possible answers excited him, and it made Thor shiver, a sickly thing he protested curling low in his belly. He did not wish to imagine any of them, but Loki forced his way.

“They have seen us in battle; they know I cannot best you.” Not even lust could banish all the bitterness from Loki’s voice, much as Thor foolishly held onto hope that it might, someday, that if he let Loki take and take they would come through to the other side of this. “They would not make the mistake of thinking I had you unwilling.”

For a brief second Thor’s thoughts sprinted away from him, in a dangerous, alluring, bioluminescent predator of a direction, but Loki righted him forcefully, with a squeeze around his neck and a sharp thrust. If it had been Loki’s intention to inspire in Thor such thoughts, it was also his intention to leave Thor to torment himself with them.

“Would they think you ensorcelled?” Loki’s eyes flashed with sickly green fire, but when that faded their usual, natural green was no less frightening. “Or would they guess true that you simply can’t deny your brother anything, such that you’re even eager to spread your legs for me? They’d know the depths of your depravity then, dear brother. They’d realize that it’s only a matter of time before you raise Mjolnir and strike them all dead for me. I won’t even need to ask you to do it; the off chance it would curry my favor would be your motivation enough.”

Thor couldn’t stand to hear it any longer, because Loki’s truths had always been ever more unbearable than his lies. With a bellow he pushed Loki off and then switched their positions.

Loki laughed as he went down and kept laughing as _Thor_ went down onto his cock. “Yes, brother, good thinking. This is far less incriminating.”

Loki would not quiet, and Thor was perhaps mad, in that he was always going to try to force it. It was perverse: the only means he’d found of effectively – temporarily – silencing his brother was his cock, and Loki sucked it like he had won something far greater than the right to mouth off.

Thor ground down onto Loki’s cock again and again, willing his brother to shut up, shut up, _shut up_ and let them have this, but Loki was never going to bend to his will and Thor was ever going to love him for his refusal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thotki.tumblr.com](https://thotki.tumblr.com)


End file.
